School Of Guardians
by DareSheDevil
Summary: At Guardian School, a handful of students are granted powers from Headmaster Manny Moon. These 'Guardians' take special lessons to learn everything about themselves, and finally, at graduation, get transformed and given a guardian name. Join these guardians as they fight a darker guardian with a dark potential.
1. Chapter 1

**Student files.**

Jack Overland: Brown hair and eyes. Icy. Loner. Guardian. Power ?

Titania White: Multi coloured hair and pink eyes. Bubbly. Social. Guardian. Power ?

Nick O'Lous: Black hair and blue eyes. Jolly. Hard worker. Guardian. Power ?

E. Aster Mund: Brownish grey hair and brown eyes. Serious. Somewhat social. Guardian. Power ?

Sanderson Mansnoozie: Golden hair and eyes. Happy. Mute. Guardian. Power ?

Catherine Heart: Brown hair (single pink streak) and brownish pink eyes. Slightly stuck up, but cheerful. Social and loyal. Guardian. Power ?

* * *

I just used this as a sort of introduction. Will post the first proper chapter VERY soon. Like, few minutes soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I stand at the back of the crowd. The headmaster, Manny Moon, is about to announce who he has sensed 'Guardian Potential' inside. Which is basically him giving powers to regulars, the people without powers.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come to select, a handful of young men and women, to have the honour of becoming a Guardian." A man with silvery hair, a white suit, pale skin and blue eyes says. He taps the mic, grinning. "Well, I am not an English teacher, so I shall not make any more hunger games quotes. But, it is a new school year, which means a new generation of guardians. Whilst you shall all have separate classes, Guardians and Regulars, other than Swap Day, and separate dorm areas, as well as houses, you will be able to socialise with the other type of student here. But now, I shall give the names of those with Guardian Potential."

The old man smiles kindly, and clears his throat slightly. It is obvious that everyone wants to be a guardian. I don't really care. I got into the best school in the world. That's fine with me.

"Hallow Even; Patrisha Green; Catherine Heart; Americally Freed; Titania White; Nick O'Lous; E. Aster Mund; Sanderson Mansnoozie; Jack Overland; Pitchen Dark." Manny announces. As each name is called, somebody walks up to the stage. Woah... Jack Overland? But I didn't care if I was chosen, so why was I? Never the less, I have to accept.

I look at the others, in name order. Some stand out, like they have already figured out what they will do to ind there power. Catherine Heart, Titania White (who looks more like a rainbow), Nick O'Lous, E. Aster Mund, Sanderson Mansnoozie... Then there is me... I have no idea what I look like. Probably look like a fool, and look really surprised. The others look over happy. I look to my left and there stands a sullen, creepy and dark looking guy. Pitchen Dark, I remember his name is. How is he guardian potential?

The Regulars are taken to their dorms, female and male, and the guardians are lead to ours. The five girls are taken into one room, and us boys are taken into another. We each have seem to have a Pre set bed. We sit down in an awkward silence.

"So, do any of you have any idea of your power?" A thick Russian accent says. Nick, I realise.

"Nope." I say simply.

"Nah, mate." E. Aster says with a Aussie accent. Pitchen shakes his head. We all look intently at Sanderson.

"Um, Sanderson?" I say. His eyes are closed, and he seems startled by us all looking at him. He silently laughs, and writes on a pad: _I am a mute. You can call me Sandy. I don't know what my power could be, but I like to sleep._

We chuckle, except for mr. doom and gloom Pitchen. There is a knock at our dorm door and someone tells us that it is lights out.

Some first day.


	3. Chapter 3

Cathy's POV

"Your first lesson will be power control. This lesson, you should try to figure out best you can what your power is." Mother Nature instructs us. I huff just as it goes silent, and everyone turns to look at me. I pray someone is behind me, and look behind.

I think Petrisha's power is Luck. She is the only person behind me.

I try and try and try to make something appear. Everyone else has. A four leaf clover, golden sand, humming bird feathers, candy cane, chocolate egg, fireworks, pumpkin... The only other person that has not managed anything is that Jack boy. He seems like a bit of a loner.

I concentrate all my energy into the palms of my hands, and I hear someone whoop.

"I love rainbows!" Patrisha calls out. I open my eyes and see a miniature rainbow in front of me. Then it changes to fireworks, and Americally shouts that she loves fireworks. An egg, present, a... Tooth? A plane, a black cat... So on. They start changing so fast there is an explosion of pink dust. I cough on the dust, my hair speckled with a sparkling pink powder.

"Cathy, please come with me to headmaster." Mother Nature requests, I wince as I hear the word headmaster, and get to my feet.

Mother Nature moves through the corridors quickly, so my feet are just skimming the ground to keep up with her. The woman stops so suddenly outside the Headmasters Office I nearly run right into her. I catch myself at the last second.

"Don't worry. I just want to know what happened." Nature explains in just two sentences. Great. First lesson and I have already screwed up.

I sit down in a chair opposite Headmaster Manny Moon. He smiles gently at me.

"Ah, Cathy. Do not worry about what happened in Power Class. You were probably focused on the ever changing near explosion, but I heard something else." Manny says to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, really confused.

"Every time something else appeared, somebody else would say that they love the object you had summoned. It is a possibility that love or happiness is your power. Or you could be the first to have multiple powers." Manny Moon tells me. I stare at him in shock, then nod slowly, still trying to process what he just told me.

"Cathy, I suggest you get to your next lesson." Mother Nature says to me, and I leave the room. On the way to my next lesson, I slip on a shard of ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Titania's POV

Oh, I am so worried that Cathy will get told off. She seems such a nice person... Even though I haven't really talked to her. She comes running in the Guardian Arena where the sports and such will be held. Four different sports, one for each season. It meant to help us figure out when our holiday will be.

"Cathy, what happened?" I whisper, waiting until Father Time's back is turned.

"Manny had some ideas for what my power could possibly be. Tell you later." She replies immediately.

"Oh, how did you get that?" I ask Cathy, pointing at a bruise.

"Slipped on some random shard of ice..." She says.

"Catherine, Titania. Please, show us how to ice skate, since you must already know how." Father Time shouts. Oops. He caught us talking. The other snickers, but Cathy just grins.

"Of course I will, Timey, Sir." Cathy remarks, and takes to the ice. She is a natural. I'm not.

"Cathy, how many times have you been skating before?" I call out.

"Never! This is my first time! It's incredible!" She shouts back, and skates over to me and helps me find my bearing.

"Watch. Left, right, left, right, left, right. That's it! Just take it slow, and you will catch on quickly." She says to me. I follow her advice, and quickly get better. I grin widely at her.

"Thank you!" I say. Cathy laughs at the facial expression on Father Time's face.

"Back fired, didn't it?" She calls to our teacher. Everyone stares at her as she starts jumping, and run over to the station of their favourite seasons. Ice skating for Winter, running and jumping for Spring, vollyball for Summer, and football for Autumn.

"I'm going to try out the others." I tell Cathy as two boys, Jack and Nick, come to try ice skating. Cathy nods, and continues to be amazing on the ice.

Sanderson and I are the only ones that managed to do all the activities well. That means that we are all year guardians. We don't have a specific holiday.

"Well, I have seen your abilities and given you your house," Father Time starts. "Winter: Catherine Heart; Jack Overland; Nick O'Lous. Spring; Patrisha Green; E. Aster Mund; Titania White. Summer; Americally Freed; Sanderson Mansnoozie. Autumn; Hallow Even; Pitchen Dark. Your season is your house. Titania, Sanderson and Pitchen. You are all year round guardians. Cathy, you are mainly Winter, but you have something that makes you partly an all year guardian."

Cathy looks extremely confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, your holiday is in Winter, but you also spread your power through out the year." Father Time explains, impatient. "Lights out is in five hours, thirty three minutes and twenty five seconds. You are dismissed."

And with that, we all leave for the Guardian Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

Well, we have been given our houses/teams. That means that in our lessons with Father Time, we will be practising for the Guardian Sports Day. Hooray. But now it is so class... History of Guardians or something.

"Hello, students. Welcome it Guardian History, where you will learn all about the history of the holidays, season powers, and much more. I am, as you already know, Mother Nature. I already know you from Power Class." Mother Nature says, glancing at Cathy when she says 'Power Class'. Thanks to Cathy, we got out of the lesson ten minutes early.

"What exactly are we doing today?" Americally asks.

"You will gather with the others of your season and learn about your specific season." Nature explains. We all go to the table with the symbol of our season on. Winter: Snowflake. Spring: Flower. Summer: Sun. Autumn: Brown Leaf.

"Well... I am Nick O'Lous. And you?" Nick asks. Cathy smiles.

"Cathy Heart. You?" She says, and looks at me.

"Jack Overland." I tell them. Cathy frowns.

"I swear it is colder here than anywhere else." She mutters, and pulls out a shard of... Glass?

"What is that?" Nick asks.

"On the way out of the Headmaster office I slipped in this ice. It hasn't melted yet." She explains. I take it from here, and it suddenly becomes larger.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Cathy exclaims.

"Uh... I made there be more ice?" I say, although it is more like a question. It starts snowing.

"Excuse me, Winter table. We would prefer not to freeze here, so please stop making it snow." Mother Nature asks politely.

Cathy grins excitedly and nudges me.

"Your power. Winter weather." She whispers. "You didn't have any trace of your power yesterday. But today you do."

I am taken slightly aback.

"Um, how did you know about me not summoning my powers yesterday?" I whisper back, and Nick holds back laughter. Cathy huffs.

"Gone a little red there, Cathy." Nick murmurs, and Cathy glares daggers at him. Cathy's cheeks are indeed slightly flushed.

"I thought I was the only one that hadn't managed anything with my power, so I was looking for others that hadn't. Only Jack an that creepy emo, goth guy hadn't." Cathy snaps at Nick.

"Winter table, please be quiet!" Mother Nature exclaims. Everyone stares at us. How did we only just realise that we were meant to be learning.

"But we were learning. Learning about our powers. We just discovered Jack can make it snow and create ice." Cathy tells Mother Nature innocently, and I glare at her and kick her under the table.

"Well, as long as you were discussing powers." Nature decides. Close, sort of embarrassing, call.

At the end of the lesson, we are given a badge with our season symbol marked on it, and told we must wear it at all times. Then we head to lunch.

Apparently, Regulars hear what happens to the Guardians.

"Look, it's the one that made the explosion in their Power Class." Somebody whispers.

"Cathy, I think her name is." Another whispers. This keeps going, and Cathy loses her temper. She storms over to the first pair.

"Oh, since you know so much about how to not make an explosion, then please tell. I actually found out my power from that explosion, and could make you fall in love with anything I wanted you to." She shouts at the people.

"No, the Regualars are right. It is pathetic." One of the Guardians say. Pitchen walks over to Cathy, and she glares at him.

"Oh, at least I can actually summon my powers." Cathy snarls at Pitchen.

"If you didn't notice, Jack didn't summon anything either yesterday." Pitchen returns. Ouch. That hurts.

"Yes, but today in class, he made it snow: indoors. He created a shard of ice. You still haven't done anything." Cathy tells Pitchen. Her form flickers.

"Oh, I didn't manage anything in the daytime, because I am strongest at night." Pitchen says.

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels." Cathy replies, disgust on her face. "If you have such an incredible power... Prove it."

"Is that a challenge?" Pitchen asks. Everyone is silent, then everyone starts chanting.

"Fight. Fight. Fight! Fight! Fight!" The onlookers chant.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV

I swear Cathy has paled ever so slightly.

"Oh, I will fight." Pitchen sneers. Cathy looks him in the eye, her expression rock hard.

There is a mixture of gasps and cheers from the crowd.

"But I don't want to fight Cathy." Pitchen continues.

"Then who?" Cathy questions.

"Oh, it was you who brought it apon him. You basically said he is stronger than me. I want to know if what you said is true." Pitchen snarls.

"Who?" Cathy asks, somewhat cautiously.

"Oh, Jack Overland of course. Who else did you say can control Winter Weather." Pitchen says, chuckling as he says 'Winter Weather'.

He wants to fight me.

Everyone looks at me. Some with pity, some with excitement, others with worry. Cathy with guilt. Pitchen with a cruel smugness. I step forward.

"Fine." I says. Pitchen smiles a cold smile.

"Good. At midnight, in the courtyard. Anyone can come to watch," Pitchen tells me. "You are lucky we don't have lessons this afternoon. You might want to practise you, ah, 'skills'."

With that, the guardians return to their rooms. Every guardian except Pitch.

Titania's POV

Oh my gosh. Cathy looks so ashamed and guilty. The moment we get into the female dorm, she plonks down and lies on her bed, her silky brown locks like a brown sunset behind her head.

"Cathy." I say, sitting at the foot of her bed. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh. I feel so guilty. Like it is all my fault that there is now a brawl."

She tells me.

"You look like it is more than that." I say to my best friend.

"What - what if somebody gets injured. It might not even be Jack or Pitchen. It could be a mortal, if there is one little problem with the aim..." The Love guardian trails off. "Do - do you have any idea of what Pitchen's power is?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"Because I might..." Cathy whispers.

"We're going to go and practise our powers. See you later. Cathy, it wasn't your fault." The other female guardians say to us. I nod, and Cathy waves as they leave the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"It's sort of like he is my compleat opposite. He likes darkness, hate and fear. I like light, love and fearlessness. It's hard to explain, but it sort of feels like he is my compleat opposite... Sort of like Ying and Yang, Light and Dark... Love and Hate." Cathy sits bolt upright as her says the last line, her eyes wide.

"Cathy, you form was flickering in the canteen. You were almost in your guardian form." I tell her quickly, as she is nearly at the door.

"Ok, talk about it later!" She calls over her shoulder, and closes the door behind her.

Could she really be onto something... Something big... A guardian has never had a power like hate or fear.

Which would be Pitchen is no guardian.

He is a darkling. The opposite of a guardian.


	7. Chapter 7

So... First of all, thank you Jack Frost for the snowday today. And also, I'm meant to be practising maths, but I really couldn't be that bothered, so here is the latest chappy!

Oh, and sorry it is so short

* * *

Cupid's POV

Damn damn damn damn... Where the hell is he? Oh... Wait... Ugh, why didn't I go there first?

I run back to the dorms, and tap on the door of the boys room.

"Come in!" Somebody shouts. Nick. I step inside. Sanderson waves at me, and I smile.

"Hey, Cathy. Watcha doin here?" E. Aster asks me, painting... An egg?

"Do you know where Jack is?" I ask, then realise what I just said. Please don't let them take this the wrong way.

"Training room. He doesn't want to be beat." Nick tells me. And say thanks, and leave.

I run, and wish I had wings. It would be way faster.

"Jack? You here?" I call out, entering the training gym.

"Hm? Oh, hey Cathy." Jack replies, creating small blizzards and sharp icicles.

Think quick. Say that he isn't trying to kill Pitchen, or that he is controlling his powers better than anyone else. Eh.

"Wow. That's incredible!" Agh! I wasn't going to say that. Damn it!

"Uh, thanks." There is a awkward moment of silence, then I speak up.

"I, uh... I might know what Pitchen's power is." I say. Jack rises his eyebrows.

"Which is?" He questions.

"Hate and fear." I tell him. Jack grins.

"Thanks." He says. I smile weakly.

"Uh... I - I'm sorry about the whole fight thing." I whisper.

"S'ok. Pitchen has been peeving me off for a while now." Jack tells me, nods once, and I leave.

And as I leave, I prey that the fight will go well.


End file.
